I'm Just A Kid
by have-a-biscuit-potter
Summary: Songic to I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan. slight AlexSabina


Disclaimer: Alex Rider and all of the character belong to Anthony Horowitz. The song I'm Just A Kid belongs to Simple Plan.

* * *

Woke up, it was 7  
I waited 'till 11  
To figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes,

Alex Rider rolled over to look at the alarm clock. Most unfortunately for Alex, he was much closer to the edge of his bed that he had guessed, and he consequently found himself in a much closer proximity with the floor than he generally liked. With a groan, he tried to untangle himself from the mess of sheets and dirty clothes he had fallen into, only succeeding in wrapping himself up in an even tighter cocoon. He laid back in defeat. This was _not_ how he wanted this day to go. He had just gotten back from a nasty little mission in Corfu, and just wanted to relax.

When he had finally freed himself, he slowly made his way into the kitchen. He didn't even bother changing. It wasn't like Jack had never seen him in his pajamas. Upon reaching the kitchen, he realized that it didn't matter if she had never seen him in his pajamas or not, because she wasn't there to see him. Instead, there was a note at his place at the table. It read:

**Alex- **

**I'm out shopping. I will be back sometime this evening. A nice man at the grocery store offered to take me out to dinner. I figured you would be okay by yourself for a day. Call me immediately if anything with MI6 comes up. Maybe you could see if Sabina wanted to hang out. Or you could call James. You haven't talked to him in a while. **

**- Jack**

For some reason, the note made him feel uneasy. Alex sighed. That was what working for MI6 could do to you. It had officially made him paranoid. He still couldn't shake the feeling though.

Alex shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. Jack was right; he hadn't talked to James in a while. Actually, he hadn't talked to James since the last time they had met in person. They were both starting to go their separate ways, and they had less and less in common than they did to begin with.

_**I will be back sometime this evening. **_Alex chuckled to himself. _Yeah, right, _he thought. Whenever Jack went on a date, she usually went over to he friend Zoë's house to analyze every single second of the date and what every minor little detail meant. By the time they were done, it would be close to midnight, and Jack would call Alex and apologize for not paying attention to the time and would stay over at Zoë's house and be back first thing in the morning. Usually Alex didn't mind. Jack didn't get out enough in his opinion, because she was constantly worrying about MI6's next plan for Alex. The only reason Jack even went out on dates was because Alex discreetly set it up. He knew exactly which man at the grocery store she was talking about. It was the one with the curly brown hair, green eyes, and the abnormally large ears that made his face look slightly comical. He was always concerned about Jack, and whenever Alex picked up the groceries, he would inquire about her.

Then Alex's thoughts turned to Sabina. She was on vacation with her family, and he missed her quite a lot. They had begun seeing each other nearly every day, and she had been gone for two and a half weeks. It felt like something was missing in Alex's daily routine.

Since there was nothing particularly entertaining that Alex could do in the kitchen, he headed back to his room with a granola bar and a glass of milk. After all, breakfast was the most important meal of the day. He grabbed Jack's note too.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me _

_  
And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
I'm staring at these four walls again.  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

Alex lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, which was covered with little glow-in-the-dark stars. His Uncle Ian had put them there when he was little, and neither Jack nor Alex had the heart to take them down. Normally he would have been doing his homework, except for the fact that he had already finished it, which consisted mainly of a presentation on Mononucleosis, among other things. It was not the most interesting thing he had ever done in his life. _  
_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me...  
_

_What the hell is wrong with me,  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever _

A wave of tiredness suddenly overwhelmed Alex, but try as he might, he couldn't sleep. It was in that medium between being awake and asleep that he let all of his questions out. Why had he been chosen? Why couldn't his uncle have had a normal job? What was he thinking when he said yes to MI6? What was wrong with Jack's note?

Alex jolted awake! That was what had been bugging him! Jack knew that Sabina was on vacation. She had left a message on their phone and Jack had been the one to tell him. In fact, Alex hadn't thought about it, but hadn't Sabina said she would only be gone for **one** week and a half? Alex grabbed the phone and listened for the message that carried the information he so desperately needed. There!

"Hi Alex! It's Sabina. I'm going on an unexpected vacation with my family. I will be gone for-" At this point there was a pause in which Alex could hear muffled voices. "a week and a half. Alex, I am really going to miss you."

He hadn't noticed it before, but she had put extra emphasis on the word "unexpected" and she sounded like she was about to cry. He realized he had another message on the phone from Jack. He listened.

"Hi Alex! Thanks so much for setting me up with this guy. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes. He looks like a model. Got to go!"

Blue eyes? Looks like a model? Alex's worst fears had come true. The people he cared about had been kidnapped, probably by Scorpia, and he had to rescue them.

_  
I'm just a kid _

_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.  
_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare _

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me tonight  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid  
Tonight... _

Alex Rider's phone rang. He picked it up with trembling hands.

"Alex, we have a mission for you." Alan Blunt hung up the phone at the MI6 headquarters.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please review. Should I do a sequel? Let me know! **


End file.
